piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Isla Tormenta
Isla Tormenta ("storm island") is a foreboding island between Outcast Isle and Cuba. Tormenta is currently the only home to the crew of The Flying Dutchman, which are some of the most dangerous villains in the game, but you'll have to go here to complete the first story chapter. Isla Tormenta is widely known as the most dangerous island in the Caribbean though many high level pirates go there to level up weapons. Even though their leader Davy Jones is not there his monster crew haunt the caves and the shores of the island. ( On your way there you may be able to be attack by any navy eitc or ghost ships.) 'Areas:' Beach - Nothing but open sand, a rickety cabin and lots of Devourer Crabs, though there are Dregs at the cavern entrances. Cursed Caverns - Davy Jones' Crew are everywhere and they are all tough. It's hard for a lone player to navigate the cave without attracting several bad guys. But, for a group of medium to advanced players, this is a good place to level any weapon. Beware that when an enemy is killed, it is not always replaced by one of the same type. Some popular places in the Cursed Caverns are the "Treasure Room" which has 4 Molusks/Seabeards surrounded by piles of gold and treasure. Another popular spot is the Thrall Hall, where all the Thrall Captains and Urchinfists are. :Hint - At the very back of the center of the cavern is a dead area where no enemies materialize. It's also the dig site for the quest. High Seas - A lot of warships cruise here, including some Skeleton vessels that patrol the waters around this island. 'Enemies:' Enemies here can get as high as level 50. Creatures *Rock Crab (1) *Giant Crab (1) *Devourer Crab (1) Flying Dutchman Crew These monstrosities are plentiful and they give NO quarter. They will kill a helpless pirate in a flash. Their levels and health should show well that they are not enemies to be trifled with. The crew's levels range up from 23-50. Dreg (1) 23-30 2,050 - 2,750 Dagger Flotsam (2) 28-35 2,550 - 3,250 Cutlass Spineskull (2) 28-35 2,550 - 3,250 Grenades Kelpbrain (2) 33-40 3,050 - 3,750 Dagger/Cutlass Brinescum (2) 33-40 3,050 - 3,750 Voodoo Doll Seabeard (2) 38-45 3,550 - 4,250 Cutlass Molusk (2) 38-45 3,550 - 4,250 Voodoo Doll Urchinfist (2) 43-50 4,050 - 4,750 Grenades Thrall Captain (2) 43-50 4,050 - 4,750 Cutlass They are a danger, even for high-leveled characters, so every pirate should beware. Bosses There are none currently in any location of Isla Tormenta but a vampire bat boss named Bloodleech used to be in the old version of Cursed Caverns, called Tormenta Caves. 'Digs / Special:' Isla Tormenta Cursed Caverns 'Quests:' *Chapter 1: The Black Pearl - Final Quest (2) *Work For Hire: Defeat Enemies (2) *Black Market - Kill Crabs on the Beach (1) *Adoria's Family (1) *Pirate Doll The numbers "Ex. (1)" after an item is the location on the island where to find that item. Cursed Blades Isla Tormenta and Raven's Cove appear to be the only areas where you can find a Cursed Blade, after completing the Raven's Cove Story Quest. Category:Wild Islands Category:Islands